fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Night of Nosferatu
Night of Nosferatu is an RPG made by APIM Group, Inc., going to be released on the Nintendo 3DS. Story A group of four teenagers trek around Transylvania to defeat the four monsters that cursed or killed their most desired friends and family, and try to set everything back to normal. These kids are like siblings. They're the best of friends, except for the people they desire the most. Although they aren't family with each other, they do live in one house, with all their relatives, becoming a huge family after all. Characters Heroes *Drake - The leader of the group. His girlfriend, Evelyn, has been bitten by the main villain, simply called Nosferatu, and was turned into a vampire. Since then, he had a hatred towards vampires, and tries to get Evelyn back and break her curse. *Lycan - When he was five years old, his parents were killed by a pack of Werewolves, led by the gigantic werewolf named Wulver. Since then, he became a foster child with no family, until he met Drake's family. Lycan is a bit nervous, especially when he meets a werewolf, which became his greatest fear. *Spella - A girl who developed a crush on Lycan. Her brother Johan was turned into a statue, thanks to the witch Hexine. She felt sorry she could do nothing about this, so she tried to study in alchemy, trying to turn her brother back to normal. She eventually managed to make several magical drinks and antidotes. *Jekyll - This has nothing do do with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, people. Jekyll's little sister Nina has been kidnapped by the headless horseman Eugene. Jekyll want to get this ghost rightaway, so angered he is. He is the brawn of the group. Gameplay Like every turn-based RPG, the player controls a party and try to eliminate the opposing group of monsters to earn experience. When they earn enough experience, they level up, which boost their attack, defense, magic attack, magic defense, special attack, special defense, HP (health points), MP (mana points), speed and sometimes learn new Magic attacks or Special Attacks. The player tries to not get eliminated by the stronger monsters, else it is Game Over, and the player will start at the last Health House they healed their party, or at the last Save Point where they saved their progress. Either way, no unsaved progress is lost. Players can also get gold for eliminating monsters, which they can spend on helpful items and extra services. Battle Action Categories Similar as in Super Mario RPG, Night of Nosferatu has the A, B, X and Y buttons classified as specific action categories: *A - Normal Attacks *B - Defenses *X - Special Attacks/Magic Attacks *Y - Items Normal Attacks Players can either Punch or use their Weapon Equipment to attack an enemy. Pressing the A button well-timed will do extra damage Defenses Players can either Shield or Run. Using Shield, and the character will shield itself from attacks, receiving less damage than usual. Using Run will make the whole party flee the battle by pressing B repeatedly. Only the party leader can use Run. Special Attacks/Magic Attacks Players are able to use a Special or Magic Attack they have learned. Special Attacks are similar to the Moves in the Pokémon games; they are classified in classes such as Plant and Ice, and all have a specific own amount of SP (Spell Points). The less it has as maximum, the more powerful it is. There are also three sorts of Special attacks: *Physical (Makes use of Attack and Defense) *Indirect (Makes use of Special Attack and Special Defense) *Statistic (Does something else than damage) When it does damage it may be stronger or weaker than a normal attack, depending on the Class of the attack and the enemy's Class. Magic attacks are attacks that are stronger for sure, and makes no use of Class-match-ups. Magic attacks use the MP (mana points) meter of the character, and each has a specific price. Some Magic attacks is in cooperation with the entire party, doing even more damage. If specific characters are needed, it can't be used if that character is eliminated. Magic attacks make use of Magic Attack and Magic Defense only. Items Use specific items to heal the party members or make the battle easier. Some items can only be used in the Overworld, and are marked gray in-battle. Enemy Attacks When it's the enemy's turn, players can't do anything. Monsters can use the same attacks as the Party *A monster's normal attack can be dodged with a Jump. Members get a specific Button they can use to dodge or counter-attack. *A monster's Special Attack cannot be dodged. When a member has no Class Equipment, the attack is always super effective. *A monster's Magic attack can or cannot be dodged. Statuses Coming soon Final Blow When a Boss has 0 HP, one of the members must kill it with a final blow, which is always with a different item, depending in which group the Boss is classified (A Silver Fork to a Werewolf, a Wooden Stake to a Vampire, a Lighty Bulb to a Ghost). Final Blows are classified with a Rank, depending on how well the Blow is done. The higher the rank, the more Gold the party receives. Sometimes, A Final Blow is needed. In some cases, a minion of the Boss will revive the Boss when the Final Blow is being executed too slow, or even failed. Category:Fan Games Category:Arend's Articles Category:Arend's Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:2012 Category:Arend's Fan Games Category:Handheld Games